Gaming machines, commonly known as spinning reel machines, slot machines, poker machines, or the like exist in which symbol carrying elements such as reels, cards or balls are displayed with symbols thereon determining whether or not a prize is to be awarded.
Particularly with reference to spinning reel type machines, games with various themes are played on these machines. The Applicant has found that certain game themes are more popular than others and gaming machines incorporating such games are played more often than others.
Further, one of the fastest growing fields in the gaming industry is in the field of instant lotteries. Instant lotteries are generally card based where a potential prize is covered by a removable material. A player removes the material to determine whether or not a prize has been won. As this removable material is often scratched off, these instant lottery cards are often referred to as “Scratchies”.
The Applicant has determined that instant lottery sales enjoy double-digit growth in many parts of the world and is one of the most popular lottery-type games available.